Problem: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{a - 9}{5a - 4} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a - 4$ $ -(a - 9) = \dfrac{5a - 4}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(a - 9) = 5a - 4 $ $-6a + 54 = 5a - 4$ $54 = 11a - 4$ $58 = 11a$ $11a = 58$ $a = \dfrac{58}{11}$